My One Song Glory
by CSI-Raven
Summary: When Mimi is taken to hospital shortly after the end of the film, Roger has to prepare for her death. But how will he, and the others, say good bye! More detaled and better summary inside. First Rent fanfic so please review!


**My One Song Glory**

**_Description: _**After Mimi wakes up at the end of the film, she is still dying. By the time a week is over she is in the hospital, much like Angel was. Roger reflects on what his time with her was like and everyone says their goodbyes.

This is my first Rent fic so it probably isn't very good so please review me with pointers on how I can improve. I like criticism: it's my friend!

_**AN:** I had just watched Rent for the millionth time with the commentary and heard the director say that Mimi probably only had about a week left so I decided to write would I would like to happen when the moment of her death finally came._

_I think I should dedicate this to my Rent buddy Emma lemma lemma (sorry I forgot your fan fiction name) because it is all her fault that I got majorly obsessed with Rent and Adam Pascal and sing all the songs from rent at least 20 times a day (!) because while we were supposed to be studying for our exams, she came to my house to google Rent.!_

It's been a week since Maureen and Joanne had found Mimi, unconscious, on the cold streets of New York. Roger was now sitting on a chair in the hospital playing his guitar whilst watching her in the hospital bed. She didn't look like Mimi, just a pale intimidation of her. She was pale and her eyes didn't sparkle the way he was used to seeing them. They had only had a day after she woke up when she was fully lucid. Then she had become sick. Collins couldn't bear to watch the same thing that happened to Angel happen to Mimi. His eyes had lit up when she had told him that Angel was the one who had "brought her back to life" so to speak. He had visited every few days but couldn't bear to see much more. He preferred to remember her as she was. Maureen and Joanne visited when they can but they too hated seeing Mimi looking ill. Mark, Benny and Roger were the only ones who came regularly, and Roger practically lived in her white, cold hospital room, regularly needing to be pushed out by nurses. When she was awake, he sung to her. When she was asleep, he sung about her. He couldn't understand how someone he loved could be taken away from him not just once, but twice. And because of the same thing. AIDS. Drug abuse. Well almost the same thing. April killed herself when she found out she had AIDS. Mimi, she was stronger. When April died he barely coped. What would he be like after Mimi…?

Mark had given him a present a couple of days ago. It was a film, like his fist, but instead of everyone being in it, it only consisted of clips of Roger and Mimi, or just Mimi. He had watched it several times a day since. To watch her laugh, smile and to see him looking at her. Seeing himself happy was something he hadn't seen for a long time. Watching the person who was making him happy, fade away was practically killing himself.

"Hello, you must be Roger, Mimi's boyfriend?" A doctor came in saying. He was cold sounding human. He looked at Roger with disgust. He didn't realise that not everyone had a nice house and 2.4 children with a white picket fence. Some people had trouble paying the rent of a loft. Luckily that wasn't a problem anymore as Benny had actually felt emotion (!) and let the rent slide like he used to. Roger didn't know whether this was because of friendship or because he too didn't want to think about life without Mimi. What he did know was that Benny was no longer the "enemy of Avenue A" as Maureen had put.

"Yeah, I am…are you her doctor?" Roger asked, finally stirring from his thoughts. He had only ever seen nurses with Mimi.

"Yes. I am afraid that her T-Cells are incredibly low. Miss Marquez will most definitely pass away within the next few hours." he said, coolly and devoid of all emotion. Roger had known this was coming but that didn't stop his eyes from welling up with tears at the mention of the words "pass away".

The doctor left and Roger used the pay phone in the waiting are to tell everyone what was happening.

**Mark was the first to appear. **

"Mimi, it's me, Mark. I just wanted to say. I think you were possibly the best thing to happen to Roger. I remember when we found April dead, he was in pieces. But when he found you, it was almost like having the old Roger back. Only not on drugs. You sorta injected all the happiness he had lost, back into him. I hope that Angel looks after you. Bye Mimi. I'll miss you."

**Collins was next:**

"Hey girl. I'm not going to wish you good luck up there cos I know Angel will look out for you. I can't believe your going but if you are, give Angel a message for me. Tell her that I love her, and miss her and will come and join the two of you some day. Bye Mimi. Actual reality. Act up! Fight AIDS." He added the last part in a sad whisper remembering the night of Maureen's protest. Where they were all there happily fighting for bohemia.

Maureen and Joanne came. But they both said goodbye to Mimi separately.

**Maureen:**

Mimi. I guess the only thing to do really is jump over the moon huh? My only wish is that we knew each other longer cos you were great! I'm so sorry this is happening. Like I said at Angel's funeral. It's us who were the lucky ones for knowing you. Bye sweetie. Have fun up there. I bet you and Angel are going to have some wicked parties. Bye"

**Joanne:**

"Hi Mimi. Listen, I know I'm not the sort of person who you would usually be friends with and to be honest you weren't either. Now I know that none of that matters. I valued your friendship so much. You understood what me and Maureen were arguing about on the day of Angel's funeral. I'll never forget the way you seemed to make everyone smile. I'll miss you Mimi. Goodbye.

**Benny was the last to come to say his goodbyes. **

"What can I say Mimi. I'm sorry about the way I treated you. I'm sorry wasted your and Roger's time together by making him jealous. I just have to say that I always thought of you as a friend. When no-one else would talk to me, you thought you could reason with me. For that I am eternally grateful. I'm sorry. Bye Mimi."

**When the all left Roger walked up to Mimi's bedside.**

"Mimi, I love you. More than anything in the world and I hope you loved me too. I wish we had more time and that I didn't run away and hit the road to Santa Fe. I wish I'd stayed. Maybe if I did you would have had longer and wouldn't have collapsed in the street. I love you.

_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find _

_I can't hide_

_From your eyes_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight_

_I see your eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die _

_For one more day_

_Cos there's something I should have told you_

_Yes there's something I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise_

_You were the song all along_

_And before the song dies_

_I should tell you_

_I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes._

_Mimi!_

Mimi, you were my one song glory. I love you. I won't say goodbye because that only means something if your never going to see someone again. And we're going to see each other again. I promise. See you soon."

And with the last few words, Mimi slipped away, just like she did on Christmas Eve, but this time, she didn't wake up, and a tear ran down Roger's face. He knew that the love of his life had gone.

_Please review to let me know how to improve. Thank you for reading._


End file.
